districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
Toad
''"Mister Toad is going to show them... Show them all." '' ''- Mortimer Toynbee'' History Mortimer Toynbee was born in London England to an upper class family in Forest Hill. His life was normal for a child of his status, He had a nurse and was given whatever he desired, Mortimer's life was any child's dream.When Mortimer was only three years old his body became unstable and he began to develop strange features such as his prehensile tongue and over stimulated musculature. Mortimer's parents, fearing a scandal abandoned him on the steps of the London School for Boys, an orphanage on the west side of the city. Mortimer cannot remember his parents only the hatred he has for them. Life was difficult in a home where the other children, regarded him as a freak due to his ugliness, his unusual physique, and his leaping ability. The other children resorted to tormenting poor Mortimer to the point where he suffered mentally. Toynbee was so traumatized by his loneliness and the continual abuse he received from the other children that it affected his learning abilities causing the administrators in the orphanage to regard Toynbee as mentally retarded, even though, in actuality, he was of normal intelligence. Due to his flawed genetic make-up, Toynbee experienced extreme physical changes and mental instability throughout his life causing him to fluctuate constantly between anger and depression. Throughout Toad's adolescent life he struggled to adapt to his malformed body and trained daily not only learning how to blend in by walking upright but also how to maneuver and fight to his full potential. Through his training he became well versed in gymnastics and his abilities. Toad focused much of his energy at this time in his life learning how to mask his abilities and strange appearance from those that would choose to harm him. Mortimer grew bitter and angry toward humanity with every passing day hating them for not only the way they had treated him but also the way they treated other mutants. Shortly after his thirteenth birthday Toad stowed away aboard a cargo ship bound for New York in hopes that things would be different there. Mortimer's first few months in this new world were spent living off of the city's rat population in the sewers, it was here he was recruited by mutants claiming they would “Make the world accept them”. Over the next few years he would train and plan with them becoming hardened and controlled by his boiling rage toward humanity. Mortimer was involved in the 2002 terrorist attacks deciding that lashing out at the society which rejected him was the only answer. Shortly after the terrorist attacks Toad was captured by the genoshans and forced to live in horrible conditions where he was tortured daily for information on his terrorist cell. It is here Toad learned about advanced technology in his many escape attempts. He finally was able to escape due to the compassion of one of his guards who left Toad's cell unlocked after a particularly brutal interrogation session. Broken mentally and physically Toad dragged himself from the prison and escaped. Months after his imprisonment Toad resurfaced again and was approached by Magneto to be one of the founding members of his Brotherhood. Toad has proved to be ruthless and unwavering in his devotion to mutant superiority Personality Toad has a very fragile mind and is known to follow rather than lead. His history of being abused has caused him to latch onto any kindness he can find becoming overly attached and protective of those who have been kind to him. In addition to this Mortimer blames the human race for his childhood and how he was treated. Toad is socially awkward and has a hard time expressing his feelings choosing instead to keep things to himself. He especially has difficulty standing up for himself when faced with emotional abuse from those he cares for. Once Mortimer has become emotionally attached to someone he is unwavering in his devotion to them, even going as far as to ignore attempts to physically harm him. While Toad is emotionally stunted and unsure of himself he is not completely unaware. Toad chooses to ignore most of the abuse that is given to him but every now and then his rage boils over and he will lash out at those that have caused him pain, whether friend or foe. Toad is a gifted fighter but would mostly prefer to be left alone by society, excluding of course those he perceives as his loved ones. He feels a kinship with amphibians believing they are far superior to human beings. Likes *Wanda *Swamps *Bugs *Amphibians *Playing fetch Dislikes *Humans *Showers *Guns *Telepaths *Exterminators Abilities Skills Toad is a naturally skilled fighter, He has created his own style of martial arts to compliment his leaping ability and tongue. He is also a natural kick boxer as he is quadridexterous but favors his legs. Mortimer is highly familiar with gymnastics and implements this knowledge in his fighting. Toad is a technical genius and can figure out most computer and mechanical systems in mere minutes. He has spent a great deal of time studying advanced stolen tech. Toad can fix or copy most devices but he lacks the creativity to program or design his own. Powers Toad possesses superhuman leg strength and endurance as well as increased agility, reflexes, and coordination. His superhuman strength is concentrated in his legs which enable him to leap great distances and kick with the force of a Super Soldier like Captain America. When leaping Toad can leap as high as 25 feet or as far as 35 feet and is able to continue leaping for several hours at a time due to his superhuman endurance. Toad's enhanced strength allows him to lift about 1 ton but his legs can press as much as 3 tons. Due to Toad's endurance he is more resistant to physical harm than base humans. He can survive trauma such as powerful impacts that would kill most humans with little discomfort. Toad has a very flexible spine, allowing him to remain in a crouching position comfortably for hours as well as contort his body into a number of positions which would be physically impossible for normal humans. Toad's tongue is super humanly strong and tough, able to wrap around an object and crush it with ease. His tongue is completely prehensile and can extend from his mouth up to 25 ft at blinding speeds. He is able to secrete an adhesive resin from his hands and feet allowing him to stick to most surfaces. In addition Toad can secrete an adhesive saliva mix which he can spit up to ten feet. Toad is gifted with the ability to communicate psionically with and control amphibians which he generally uses as spies. Toad is able to see and hear that which the amphibians under his control do as well as give them general commands over small distances. =Weaknesses= Toad while skilled with technology has only an average intelligence and is easily tricked. Toad is pathetically subservient and will unquestioningly obey anyone he thinks sincerely cares about him. Due to his childhood Mortimer becomes easily attached to those around him and has a paralyzing fear of abandonment. While Toad is resistant to physical damage he is not invulnerable and can be injured in most ways a human can. Mortimer is only able to resist small caliber bullets and can be harmed by blunt force trauma if he is struck hard enough. Toad's Psionic control of amphibian life is limited to about 5 or six creatures at a time. His control has been known to reach out to a range of one mile. If Toad pushes above these limits either by controlling more creatures or trying to maintain a connection past one mile he must concentrate completely on them and runs the risk of psionic feedback which can stun or even physically harm him.. Category:Canon Category:Genosha Category:Brotherhood Category:Unregistered Mutant Category:Beta Level Mutant Category:Animal Control Category:Physical Enhancements Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Super Leaping Category:Male Category:British Category:Londoner Category:Played Character Category:Player: Spoon